


不要一个人上路

by GraceWinter91



Series: 特工、射手和刺客的惊奇故事 [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Doctor Who/Avengers Crossover Fusion, F/M, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceWinter91/pseuds/GraceWinter91
Summary: 多年前，乐河就已决定她一个人过更好。没有同伴。没有牵挂。不复杂。她没料到复杂对此有不同的想法。





	不要一个人上路

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't Travel Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/663394) by [mountain_born](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountain_born/pseuds/mountain_born). 

> ###### 作者按：
> 
> 这是2005—2009年间发生的一系列小插曲，可以和上一篇发布的类似插曲系列《说不通的女孩》同时阅读。某些小插曲将会衍生出完整的篇章。
> 
> 再说一次，**like_a_raven**的校对能力无人能及。

_2005_ _年_ _9_ _月_

神盾局内有一部分人认为，鹰眼活捉死神并将她带进组织的原因是他觉得她操起来会很爽。

只有奥弗比特工蠢到当着巴顿的面说出这些话。

乐河在基地里见过奥弗比。她得出的结论是，他之所以习惯口无遮拦而不怕被追究，是因为他脑子里缺的那点东西被他用体格和十足的蛮力给弥补了。奥弗比是打手类型的，这种特工会被分配到保安、防卫小队和战斗小队这些需要用武力迅速压制威胁的任务。

这种特工会带着一点鄙夷的眼光看待秘密特工，后者通过偷偷摸摸和使用诡计来完成工作。

这是乐河在进入神盾局后的短暂时间内注意到的一种模式。这个组织庞大（在全球有多个基地）且隐蔽。但真正的秘密特工本身则是稀有品种，是精英。每十个看似敬畏他们的特工里，就至少有一个认为他们是一种必要之恶，并不比他们消灭的那些目标更好。

乐河偶然听到有人在描述巴顿和奥弗比之间的争执。她很想告诉实习特工泰勒、奥布莱恩和韦纳，如果他们不想被人听到，就不该站在食堂的咖啡站旁边闲聊。她也很想告诉他们，如果他们不想在第一次出一线任务的时候就死掉，就真的应该学会更加关注周围环境。他们聊天的时候，乐河走到饮品站边，静静地开始泡她的茶。

“奥弗比真这么说了吗？”奥布莱恩问道，她那双大大的蓝眼睛睁得更大了，震惊的目光中带着几分幸灾乐祸。

泰勒点点头：“我听说是这样的。现在奥弗比在医务室里，声称他在跳下楼梯的时候撞到了头。”

“他不打算揭发巴顿？”韦纳问。

“你会吗？”泰勒反驳道，摇了摇头，“如果他这么做的话，很可能就会从屋顶上‘掉’下来了。”

“嗯，你觉得那个说法是不是真……的……”奥布莱恩发现乐河就站在韦纳身后，她的声音轻了下去。

乐河笑笑：“拜托，别让我妨碍到你们。”

其他三名新兵不自在地颤抖了一下。

在她进神盾局之前，死神的名声就已经在基地中传开了。人们倾向于不去靠近她周边，即使那些并不了解将她提上神盾局刺杀名单的内罗毕事件细节的人也是如此。乐河不怎么与其他受训人员混在一起。按照科尔森给她制订的日程表，她大部分时间都是自己或是与他和巴顿一起训练。乐河说不准他这么做是为了她好，还是为了全神盾局上下好。

倒不是说这有什么要紧的。

乐河往茶里加了一点牛奶，将杯子放在餐盘上，然后走过其他人身边。她看到韦纳的喉结在她经过时紧张地上下滚动。她没忍住。

“砰！”

韦纳跳了起来，失手摔了他的餐盘。当它砸到地板上时，乐河已经走过去了。整个食堂都沉默了一会儿。

乐河笑了笑。幼稚吗？是的。但要是不能偶尔幼稚一下，那么活到七十多岁又有什么意义呢？

她无视了那些转向她的目光，走去后方她惯常的桌子。除却幼稚的冲动外，她早就不是个孩子了，人们在自助餐厅嚼舌根这种傻事会伤害到她感情的日子也已经一去不复返。她和神盾局签约又不是为了交朋友的。

乐河皱了皱眉头。她也无意拥有一位私人保护者。_如果_奥弗比的故事是真的，_如果_巴顿因此而攻击其他特工，那么她必须切实掐灭这个苗头。这样对他们所有人来说都会更好。

她无需等待很久才能找到答案。两点前，她换上运动服，在清爽的秋风中慢跑到户外障碍赛的训练场，同科尔森特工和巴顿特工会合。

他们已经到了，就在训练场另一端的跑道起点的几条长凳那里。她抵达时，他们似乎正在激烈地交谈，当他们看到她时，就突然中断了谈话。乐河觉得这不是个特别好的征兆。

“好了，”科尔森说，“今天我们只是要——该死。”他从口袋里摸出正在响铃的手机，“待在这儿。我得接个电话。”

科尔森走到几步开外，乐河假装坐到长凳上看打印出来的障碍跑路线，暗中则在打量巴顿。他的脸上没有伤痕，也没有调整姿势，说明他身上没有挨揍。但你的手总会暴露你打过架的真相，即使对手从来没能击中你。

果然，巴顿的指节上有擦伤、淤青和红肿。他在她身边坐下时弯曲指关节的样子就好像它们很痛一样。

乐河把目光转回到路线图上。

“我不需要你捍卫我的荣誉，你知道的。”她淡淡地说。

他在她旁边变得僵硬了一点。

“也许我是在捍卫我的。”过了一会儿，他说道。

乐河点点头。这就是她想听到的。

“那样的话，”乐河将地图放在一边，“请务必想揍谁就揍谁。”

不要复杂。这将是她在神盾局这场实验中生存下去的关键。

*****

_2006_ _年_ _1_ _月_

乐河不喜欢道歉。特别是当她知道自己错了的时候。她不喜欢让别人那样占上风，但这次她想不出别的办法。

她欠巴顿一句道歉。

他几小时前从巴斯卡出完任务回来，并且此后一直待在他的宿舍里休息。乐河不会自大地认为他是在躲她。在他上周离开之前，他无疑不怕面对她。

_我不知道你为什么忽然玩起了这个游戏，乐，但在我回来之前结束它。_

她早该明白的，尤其考虑到九月时他与奥弗比的那件事。她侮辱了巴顿。这实际上并不是她的本意，不过她心里很诚实地承认她曾计划让这个“游戏”变成她的战术优势。显然，她算错了，误判了状况。太草率了。

乐河盯着巴顿的房门，皱起了眉。她觉得自己在神盾局里算错了很多事。有时候就好像这整个地方的目的就是要让她抓狂，特别是巴顿。

在索非亚，他拒绝杀死她。这可以归结为片刻的多愁善感或精神错乱。真正令她起疑的是那之后的四个月。他一直对她很好，想表现得像他们是朋友，或者可能成为朋友。乐河不明白他为什么愿意这么费心，只能推测他是想用对她的帮助来换取一点陪伴。他并没有向她直白地表达过这种意思。然而，他是一个“好人”，他有一种荣誉感，而她看到过他为了捍卫这份荣誉而战，他永远不会直接向她提出要求或命令。

也许她是想向他证明这些关于荣誉的理想究竟有多么脆弱，也许她只是对目前她对自己的状况完全缺乏控制的事实而感到沮丧。乐河花了将近一个星期的时间试图刺激他做出她确信他想做的事情。他一直默默地回绝，然后简要地告知她他要离开去执行任务了。

_在我回来之前结束它。_

这相当令人尴尬，真的。她甚至在他出生前就已经会玩这个游戏了，而他的反应就好像她是个毛手毛脚地向他投怀送抱的小姑娘。

经过一个星期的反思，乐河承认自己对巴顿动机的结论或许并不公平。只是对她而言，认为他想和她上床比认为他并不是别有用心地对她好更容易。她很久以前就不再相信这世上有单纯的好意了。一报还一报事实上会令她感觉更轻松，而且她搞过比他差得多的东西，形象地说。

乐河的手在门铃上徘徊了一秒，然后转向小键盘。对她来说，绕过标准安全访问面板相当容易。计算机靠语言操作，而她向来非常擅长语言，这都要感谢塔迪斯。不到一分钟，她就进入了巴顿的宿舍。

巴顿四肢舒展地躺在床上，眼睛闭着，双手枕在脑后。屋里很黑，唯一的光线来自卫生间。他甚至没有脱掉靴子。行李和外套被丢在地板中间，但是乐河注意到装着他的弓和来复枪的箱子被整整齐齐地码放在墙边。

乐河确信他没睡着。他们的职业就是会导致浅眠，而且乐河进屋时特意加重了脚步，并让门在她身后咔哒一声关上。他没有动，眼皮甚至都没掀开条缝。实际上，他对她的存在根本没有做出任何表示。

乐河想这是不是说明他还在生她的气。她深呼吸了一下。

“你看，”乐河开门见山地说道，“我想让你知道我明白自己冒犯了你。”

没有反应。乐河强忍住咬牙切齿的冲动。他打算刁难她，是吧？

“对不起。”

巴顿深吸了一口气，然后又慢慢地呼出来。他仍然没有回答，甚至没有睁开眼睛。

乐河双臂抱胸，数了整整一分钟，等着他有点反应。她走近了些。

“行。我懂了，”她说，“虽然你帮了我，但我不欠你。那很……”

她的目光掠过桌子上方的公告板。那里钉着她的手工作品，是她在某个本该在做神盾局功课的晚上用加里弗雷语写下的古老谚语。她心血来潮地把它给了他。看到它被展示在这里有点令她手足无措。

_好人参战，恶魔奔逃。_

也许这句话比她意识到的更适合他。

“……那很奇怪，”她说，“但如果那就是你的态度，行。我不会再勉强你了。”

她真的希望他说些什么。乐河又往前走了一两步。

“我猜我只是……”乐河叹了口气，揉着额头，“我想通俗的说法是_脑抽了_。心理学家对此肯定有更为恰当的称呼。这是你想听我说的吗？”

巴顿睁开双眼，直直地看向她。

乐河以为巴顿会牙尖嘴利地评论一番，可没想到他吓了一大跳，起身时还从只有上帝才知道的地方抽出了一把军刀。等他停下来眨眼的时候，乐河已经自动摆好了格挡的姿势。

“河？”他困惑地盯着她，“你到底在这儿做什么？”

这下轮到乐河不解了：“你这话是什么意思？我是在努力——”

巴顿竖起一根手指打断了她。他站起来，把刀扔在床上，打开床头灯。乐河看着他拿起摆在床头的两个小物件。她刚才根本没注意到它们。

巴顿往每只耳朵里嵌了一个，然后转向她。

“好吧。现在，”他双臂抱胸，用防备的表情看着她，“你到底在这儿做什么？”

而她瞪着他，想着自己怎么会四个月来都没注意到助听器，以至于没能马上回答。巴顿没听到她的回应，皱起了眉头。

“我得说，乐，如果这是另一次——”

“不，”她急忙说，“不，这不是。”

乐河觉得她不能怪他这么想。她的“游戏”以前并不包括突然出现在他的宿舍里，但那大概是迟早的事。

“我只是想告诉你……”乐河试着想办法总结他刚才显然一个字也没听到的那些解释和道歉，“我只是想告诉你‘游戏结束’。”

他的脸放松下来，顿时看上去更像是她近来逐渐习惯的那个巴顿了：“是吗？”

她点点头：“是啊。”

这似乎就足够了。“好的。”

乐河想她大概从没遇见过比克林特·巴顿更不会记仇的人了。

她一定还在盯着他，因为他微笑了一下，拍了拍一只耳朵。“大约三年前的一支近距离的声波箭，”他说，“它帮我逃过一劫，但也损伤了两只耳朵的大部分听力。”

“我不知道。”

“大多数人都不知道，”他说，“研发部门的家伙们有两下子。他们试了几次，把这些玩意儿做得近乎完美了。它们很牢靠，你几乎看不见，如果需要的话我差不多可以一直戴着。不过我还是喜欢在有条件的时候把它们摘下来。”他对着她扬起眉毛，“通常没有人会随意进我的宿舍。菲尔有时候会，但如果按门铃没反应，他就知道要闪顶灯。”

乐河点头：“我会记住的。”

“那么，”巴顿拍了拍手，“我有没有错过本周的什么刺激？”

“并没有。”

“太好了。”他从桌上拿起通行证，“晚餐时你可以跟我说说。我饿死了。”

乐河朝他挑起一道眉毛：“你有没有考虑过就你胃口似乎过大一事咨询一下医学部门？”

回到讲冷笑话的状态感觉意外地好。乐河发现他们都在这个特别的游戏结束时松了一口气。

“我能说什么？我还在长身体呢。”巴顿打开宿舍门，挥手让她先走，“你先请，乐。”

*****

_2006_ _年_ _3_ _月_

当克林特·巴顿决定把乐河活着带进神盾局时，他没期望这事会以自己获得一个搭档告终。但当六个月后乐河结束了她在神盾局的试用期时，弗瑞直接下了指令。科尔森和局长讨论了几乎整整一个上午，然后告诉了他们这个决定。

克林特很惊讶。到目前为止，他在神盾局的整个职业生涯都是单枪匹马地上阵，由科尔森在现场或从基地远程指挥他的行动。他是个狙击手。他有时会为其他特工在任务中提供掩护，偶尔也会亲临一线工作，但他在神盾局的主要任务是远程刺杀和监视。与乐河搭档意味着他的工作和任务性质将发生一些根本性的变化。

他不太清楚该对此如何作想。

也很难说乐河对这一命令的看法，但要说她对任何一件事情的看法基本上都很难。在过去的六个月里（其中有因他去执行任务而导致的缺席），他和她在一起的时间比除了科尔森以外的人都要多，可他仍然常常无法解读她。有一半时间她还是以某些类似于礼貌存疑的态度来应对克林特诱哄她敞开心扉的尝试。她看似对加深他们的关系依然毫不感兴趣，除非他算上一月份那疯狂的一星期，而克林特没有这样做。他俩都放下了那件事，因为两人显然都觉得它会导致尴尬，于是再也没有提起它。

克林特敢说科尔森对这一指令并不特别兴奋，但他耐心地解释了弗瑞的理由——再一次地——当他们一有独处时间。

“他认为你们两个人能合作得很好。你们也确实如此。”科尔森说。除了索非亚的那伙暴徒外，他们的搭档情况还没有真正在实战中得到测试，不过他们已经一起做了大量训练，足以令这一点显而易见。“你们的技能互为补充，水平也大致相同，坦白说，远远领先于我们其他大多数特工。你们能够跟上彼此的步调。并且，”科尔森加上一句，“会愿意与她搭档的人也相当少。”

“我感觉你紧接着要说_可是_了。”克林特说。

“没有_可是_。”科尔森摇了摇头，“弗瑞的论据完全合理。”

克林特给了他朋友一个了然的眼神：“你不信任她。”

科尔森叹了口气，双臂抱胸。“我搞不懂她。”他说。

克林特知道这令科尔森感到挫败。年长的特工仍在零零碎碎地收集乐河的信息，但是进展缓慢，而且他的每一分发现似乎都让她更难而非更易理解。

“弗瑞信任她吗？”克林特问道。

科尔森笑笑：“我认为这或许也是他希望我们和她保持紧密合作的原因之一。”

这样一来，假如她打算离开，她身边将至少有一个人可以阻止她。而这一点，克林特知道，正是科尔森反对这一搭档关系的主要原因。说心里话，这个想法也让克林特犹豫了。你会希望确定你的合作伙伴是可以信任的。

事实证明，尽管他们都没有把握说乐河真的_喜欢_他们，但她确实支持他们。

第二周的一天晚上，他们去城里的一间酒吧吃了一顿非神盾局的晚餐，并庆祝乐河作为特工的新身份。法务部门已经搞定了一些（比轻度欺诈更甚的）书面材料，包括一张表明乐河是纽约州合法公民的驾照。

“我应该谎报年龄的，”她说，有点厌恶地盯着她的那杯汽水，“清教徒式的美国道德问题。神盾局对我们没在执行任务时使用假证件的政策是什么？”

“神盾局的政策是你喝你的可乐，直到度过接下来的两年零三个月。”科尔森说。但当稍后克林特又去买了一轮饮料并带着三瓶而不是两瓶啤酒回来的时候，他也没作声。酒吧里太热闹了，没人会真注意到。

也许是因为月相，也许只是因为这周对每个人而言都太漫长了，总之这座城市的半数人口看来都有心要发泄精力，随着夜色渐深，酒吧被挤得水泄不通，气氛也越来越狂放。当神盾局的特工们决定今晚到此为止并动身返回基地时，吧里已经明显拥挤喧闹得多了。

他们朝出口挤过去，这时，一个穿着扬基队外套、散发着浓烈的威士忌酒气的大块头男人在他们旁边摔了一下，正好撞到了科尔森。特工没怎么失去平衡。然而，另一个人却东倒西歪的，还低头对科尔森怒目而视，仿佛对方是故意挡他道似的，并在科尔森无视他朝外走的时候一拳挥了过去。

克林特已经准备好在必要时出手了，但科尔森正冷静地等着这大幅度的一拳挥过来。在这么近的距离里，科尔森就能以最低限度的暴力来制服那个醉汉，同时让人看起来像是他自己绊倒的。然后他们就可以走了。

但科尔森没有机会。两秒钟后，这个男人已被扔到了邻近的一张桌子上，仰面朝天，乐河的手在他的气管周围收紧，他气喘吁吁，脸色开始发紫。

“道歉。”她对那个情绪激动的男人说道。她声音里的暗中威胁很容易听出来，鉴于酒吧里的音量刚刚急剧下降了。

四周的大多数人都在往后退，但角落里似乎有醉汉的几个同伴，他们迟钝地意识到自己的朋友惹上了麻烦。克林特和科尔森看到酒保和至少三名顾客在掏手机，便一人抓住乐河的一条胳膊，在事态发展成斗殴前将她拉出门外。

他们所要做的只是今晚得给弗瑞打个电话，告诉对方他们需要一些帮助，以便神盾局的最新特工免受故意伤害的指控。

在回停车场的路上，他们走得很快，但绕了远路，这更多是出于习惯，以防有人——那个醉汉的朋友、一个有英雄情结的热心市民——决定跟踪他们。一路上，科尔森围绕对平民使用格斗动作——无论其粗暴程度——的主题讲了许多精辟的话，其中大部分可以总结为**_不要。_**

“或者，如果你真的觉得你有道理，那么看在上帝的份上，乐，不要当着七十个人的面这么做，”在他们爬五层楼梯的时候，科尔森恼火地说道，“你等着，抓住他落单的时机，把他逼进小巷里，_然后_再狠狠揍他。”

克林特确信他看到乐河嘴唇抖动，正在憋笑。

“要知道，”当他们走近汽车时，科尔森又说，“当你长大到超过这个年龄阶段之后，巴顿，我曾以为我不用再应付头脑发热的小鬼了。”

“你说_头脑发热_是什么意思？”克林特无辜地问道。

“你说_长大_是什么意思？”乐河加了一句。

科尔森只是瞟了他们一眼，但他脸上有一丝笑容。

“你们两个，上车。”

乐河原准备坐到后排。她惊讶地看着克林特打开前门，清清嗓子，然后点头示意她进去。

“要我说，你赢得了副驾驶的位置。”他说。

招来一场酒吧斗殴或许并非庆祝新特工身份的最传统的方式，但在那一晚之后，克林特和科尔森都不再那么担心成立三人小队的主意了。

*****

_2006_ _年_ _7_ _月_

神盾局其实并没有无限的飞机和喷气机任他们使用，尽管有时会产生这种错觉。有时，若一趟旅途对隐秘性、紧迫性或个人武装没有特别要求，特工们也会像其他人一样搭乘商用飞机。

这并不坏，虽然也不是没有不便之处。他们刚结束巴拿马的短暂侦察任务，然而由于一系列的意外——他们自己的、其他人的、以及航空公司的——导致克林特、科尔森和乐河在华盛顿特区有十六个小时要消磨。全是因为有一个环节没接上。

科尔森没有尽力安排他们早些乘飞机离开这座城市。但是，克林特觉得，既然这会儿他们并不急着赶路，这其实也不奇怪。

毕竟是特区嘛。

克林特在乐河的酒店房间里，坐在一张椅子上，两脚翘在桌子上面，翻阅一本杂志。房间里有两张床，乐河舒展地趴在其中一张床上，面朝床尾，看着电视。她忽然古怪地瞄了他一眼。

“你到底为什么要呆在我的房间里呢？”她问道。

克林特翻过一页。“菲尔在打电话。”他说。

乐河瞥了一眼隔壁的房门，耸耸肩，将枕头揉成一个能让她的下巴搁得更舒服的形状，然后继续看电视。

几分钟后，门被推开了，科尔森的半边身子探了进来。他穿上了出门的衣服，拿着他的包。

“我要走了，”他对克林特说，“你们两个别惹麻烦。我明天在机场跟你们碰面。”

克林特只说了句“晚安”，但他脸上会心的笑容让科尔森离开时翻了个白眼，而乐河则兴致勃勃地观赏这一幕小插曲。

他一走，克林特就把杂志扔在桌子上。“现在还早，”他说，“你想不想去我们路过的那家电影院，看看有什么电影在放？”

现在是夏天，这意味着可能至少有一个不错的选择，可以好好娱乐又不用动脑。

他估计她会说不。自索非亚的任务以来，自克林特被派去杀她却决定将她带进神盾局以来已经十个月了。乐河已经证明了自己在实战中是个有力的搭档，但当事涉私人时，她仍与克林特和科尔森保持着很大的距离。

克林特觉得也许她比刚开始时积极了一点，但她仍然倾向于不接受任何与工作无关的邀请。

所以当她过了一会儿说“当然。为什么不？”的时候，他感到很惊讶。

一阵微风正试图穿过弗吉尼亚州夏季的闷热。他们默默地沿着人行道走，前面是影院的霓虹灯招牌。乐河在他们走到一半的时候开了口。

“话说，科尔森是去哪儿了？”

克林特笑了一下。他一直在等着瞧她的好奇心什么时候能战胜她。

“他去见瓦莱丽。”

乐河皱起眉头，克林特敢说她正努力回忆这个名字。

“那是谁？神盾局的人？”

“不。我想她是在国会图书馆工作的。”

克林特是在与科尔森搭档了约一年后才听说瓦莱丽的。科尔森的解释以“并不是说这事和你有关”开头，以“成熟点，巴顿”结尾。

乐河期待地望着他，显然在等待更多的信息。

“她是……呃，她和科尔森在大学期间断断续续地约会过。她现在住在阿灵顿，他们有这么个约定，当他们同在一座城市里的时候，要是两个人都没在和别人约会，他们就……一起过夜。”

乐河扬起了眉毛：“性交。”

“我就是这么说的。”

“如果你是个十岁女孩的话，当然了。”乐河在人行道中间站住了，克林特也不得不跟着停下来。他倒不介意。不是每天都能明显地看到乐河在尝试处理信息的。

“所以说，科尔森？”她说，“科尔森在阿灵顿有一个常年炮友？_我们的_科尔森？”

克林特说不准他笑得更欢了是因为那个人称代词的所有格，还是因为_科尔森_和_炮友_两个词出现在同一句话里。

哦，他在跟谁开玩笑呢？完全是因为后者。

“没错。你改天可以注意一下。通常他从华盛顿回来的时候心情会非常好。”

乐河的嘴角上扬，再次迈步时她摇了摇头。

“他还挺会享受的。”她说。

走在她身边的克林特赞同地点点头。

“那么，你呢？”过了一会儿，她问。

“我什么？”他应道。

“你在哪儿安排了个约炮对象吗？”

克林特瞥了她一眼：“你花了十个月才开始问我的私事，第一个问题就是这个？”

她耸耸肩：“只是无聊的好奇。”

克林特清清嗓子，等着人行道上的一对带了五个孩子的年轻夫妇走过去。

“没有经常性的，没有。”他说。

当你为神盾局工作的时候，事情会太过复杂，至少在他这个安全级别是这样的。即使是最随意的关系也会带来他无法回答的问题——关于长期不在、神秘受伤、对意外声响的奇怪反应、噩梦等等。他刚进组织时尝试过一次，大约六周后以灾难收场，其中有三周他被困在国外。

近来，他所能得到的最接近于一段关系的就是偶尔在酒吧里钓个人陪他几小时。克林特对此没意见。总体说来，这是他为加入神盾局所甘愿做出的牺牲。但克林特承认科尔森有这么个安排真是走运得要命。

“你呢？”他加了一句。

乐河已经自神盾局基地的软禁中被释放好几个月了，而且她在休息日往往会消失。她从没提过她去了哪里，克林特也没有问过。他们都需要做些与工作无关的事情。

“啊，你瞧，”乐河在他们走向影院售票亭排队的时候说道，“我的主张是永远不要满足无聊的好奇心。”

“这怎么公平？”克林特问道，此时他们已站到了短短队伍的末尾，正抬头看着电子公告栏上滚动的电影标题和时长，“我都告诉你了。”

“我可没扭住你的胳膊强迫你说，”乐河说道，“我_本可以_。但我没有。”

“重口味了啊，乐。”克林特干巴巴地说。

乐河轻轻地笑了笑：“别在孩子们面前这么说，巴顿。”

克林特翻了个白眼，摇摇头：“好吧。看起来我们要么选40年代的浪漫喜剧，要么选太空里的爆炸机器人。”

“太空里的机器人，”乐河说，“绝对的。”

*****

_2007_ _年_ _7_ _月_

乐河偶尔会惊讶于将柏林视为旅游景点的想法。她最初真正了解这座城市时是将其作为地球上最邪恶帝国之一的所在地来看待的，这个帝国将全世界拖入战争的泥潭。随之而来的是东西方之间长达数十年的对峙、柏林墙、柏林封锁和柏林空运、铁幕政策、查理检查站【注】。  
【译者注：查理检查站，是冷战期间盟军军人和外国人在东西柏林间唯一的一条市内通路。】

她其实曾偷偷穿过查理检查站。两次。

但那都是过去的事了。纳粹被打败了，柏林墙随着旧日的苏联集团一同倒下，而她和克林特这天在柏林假扮一对正在度假的幸福夫妇。他们在任务中侦察地形时已经开始越来越频繁地使用这一伪装。他们演得很像。没理由放着这一优势不用。

他们花了一天时间在市中心步行，观赏米特区的历史遗址。明天也差不多，他们会再向外走走，看看一些更商业化的地区。只是另一对试图在有限的时间里尽量多游览这座城市的美国夫妇。参观景点。与联系人接头。拍照。侦察。听导游讲解。努力收集足够信息以扳倒在这座城市里活动的人贩集团。稀松平常。

这是一次神盾局的多头行动，乐河此前没有参与过这种任务。另外四名特工在过去几日内已抵达柏林，其中两人搭档，两人独立行动。他们今天装作打听去新犹太教堂的路线，已经和斯通特工取得了联系。

周五晚上应当会很有趣。全体人员到时应该已经设法进入那家据推测是该集团大本营的俱乐部了。

至于眼下，乐河很乐意藏身于他们的安全屋里，这是一间位于交通便利的市中心区域的小型一室户公寓。即使以欧洲的标准来说，它也很小。德国人的效率是一回事，但是真见鬼。幸好科尔森是从纽约远程主持这一行动。如果他们想往这儿再塞一个人进来，墙壁的接缝可能真的会裂开。

也幸好在搭档了一年多一点之后，她和巴顿可以确定，在百分之九十二的时间里，他们能够共享狭小的空间而不至于想要互相残杀。

好吧，特拉维夫的那次任务是不太愉快，但在那种情况下任何人都会变得暴躁的。

乐河在公寓的小桌子上用笔记本电脑。桌子正对着窗户，越过屏幕上边，她可以看到城市的灯光。纽约或许是众人皆知的不夜城，但柏林也有得一拼。乐河这边，当他们晚餐后回到安全屋时，她只想痛痛快快地冲个澡、换上睡衣、上床睡觉。三项目标已达成两项。今天轮到她写日报发给科尔森，然后她就能睡了。

克林特这边，他们一回来，他就再次翻开了任务文件，将它们摊在公寓的小餐桌上。乐河此前不清楚他为什么这么做。他们已经熟记了文件内容，有时候，为一项任务准备过头可能和准备不足一样糟糕。不过既然这会儿她的眼睛在窗玻璃上捕捉到了些东西，她想她知道他为什么突然开始全神贯注地做作业了。

他又在注视她。

她能从座位上看到他的倒影。然而，他好像注意到了她头部角度的微小变化，并迅速将目光转回到他面前的那些简报上。

过去的几个月里，他越来越常那样注视她了。好吧，她很久很久以前就不再懵懂无知了。她知道那种神色的确切含义。

老实说，她自己在其中也有几分因素。她恰恰更擅长不引人注目。

他似乎总是更难在这样的日子里隐藏那种目光，当他们的掩护身份涉及大半天都要手挽着手或者他揽着她肩膀走路、偷亲对方以演得更逼真（大概比必需的次数多亲了几下）的时候。这是可以理解的，乐河认为。但她在更平凡的日子里也见过他这种表情：训练期间在神盾局的健身房里，在一次简报会上，当她在喷气机上读书时，在一次乱糟糟的任务过后她浑身是泥而且三天没洗澡的时候。

乐河还没有决定她要采取何种行动。他们可以就像先前那样继续下去，作为搭档和朋友（还有一份并非迅速或轻易地结下的友情）。有一点看起来非常清楚，如果他们要发展出别的关系，如果要迈出一步，克林特把决定权留给了她。

他在索非亚救了她的命。如今乐河已不介意承认这一点。而她也并没有忽视，尽管他与她一起工作、同她争辩、取笑她、向她提供安慰甚至友谊，但他总是非常小心谨慎，从不会做出暗示他想要她任何回报的举动。不仅如此，在她早先试图引诱他说自己_想要_的那会儿，他就已经以出国一周作为回应了。

这意味着如果现在要有人打翻柏拉图式友谊的小船，那么规矩就是_女士优先_。

乐河忍不住笑了一下。他是个好人，她的搭档。虽然憔悴得整个人都有些黯淡了，因为这就是生活带来的影响，即使是对他们之中的佼佼者。但他仍是一个好人。

她知道仅此一点便意味着她不该迈出这一步。他不需要那种她可能带进他生活的麻烦。

其实，乐河未曾真打算逗留这么久。索非亚事件已经过去近两年了。尽管有弗瑞那番欢迎词，可她在神盾局的头几个月里还是在心中策划了逃跑方案。这半是为了打发时间，半是为了提醒自己并没有真正被困。她以前逃亡过，她能再逃一次。

她差一点就做到了，那花了一年。她已经跑到了纽约中央火车站。她有一个模糊的计划，坐火车去个更远的换乘站，偷一辆汽车，然后远走高飞。可是_去哪里？_这个问题突然击中了她。她没有乘上火车，而是在火车站坚硬的大理石地板上坐了好几个小时，直到克林特出现，悄悄地找到她，然后把她带了回来。

就像她花了一个礼拜想方设法勾引他那次一样，他从未因这种事而责备她。

所以她留了下来。有时她觉得这有违她的理性判断，她已经太习惯于身边有信任之人带来的安全感了。尽管乐河知道现在和以前她无法与人建立这种联系（或者，若是她确实建立了这种联系，那她也心知肚明自己终要斩断它）的时候不一样了，可这种心态仍然很难摆脱。

她不_必_离开。

这也令与克林特发展出任何关系的想法变得更加复杂。即使她不必再像以前那样逃亡，但总有一天麻烦会找上门来，而他同她纠缠越多，就越有可能被交火波及。

乐河叹了口气。

“你还好吗？”克林特问。

乐河转头看他，虚弱地笑了笑。

“是的，我很好，”她说道，关上笔记本，“就是困。我想我要去睡了。”

他点点头，翻到文件的下一页。

“不要熬夜，”乐河补充道，站起身，“明天是漫长的一天。”

“我不会的。”当她经过时，他微笑着抬头瞧了她一眼。

在别的日子里，乐河会在经过时拍拍他的肩膀或弄乱他的头发。但在她看到他注视她的那些日子里，她不会这么做。只是这不知怎的看上去有点小气。

一道屏风将双人床与主厅的其他部分隔开。乐河把她的手枪塞在左边床下，确保她能轻松够到，然后打开窗台上的小风扇，爬进被单里，把床的右边留给克林特。她真心希望他能够明智地接受它，而非妄图睡在地板上或是公寓里的微型沙发上。

乐河闭上眼睛，顷刻之间就睡着了。

_博士在那儿，躺在懒人沙发上，读着一本《银河地理_ _600_ _周年纪念版》。_

_“你又在这么做了。”他用一种唱歌般的嗓音说道。_

_乐河低头看着他，双臂抱胸。有时她真希望她的潜意识能搞点新花样：“做什么？”_

_“避免复杂。都这会儿了，你还没想明白这行不通？另外，说到生活，复杂是最好的一方面。想想看，没了它们，一切该多沉闷啊。”_

_“我不知道你在讲什么。”乐河说。_

_“你当然知道。”博士合上他的杂志，把它扔到一边，“毕竟，我并不是真的博士。我是你。我只是变成这个样子好告诉你你不想听的东西，因为你不太喜欢我。”_

_“或者说根本不喜欢。”_

_“那就太伤人了。”_

_“很好，”乐河说，“现在别来烦我。”_

_懒人沙发瞬间消失了，博士直直地站在她面前。乐河连忙往后退了一步。_

_“你留下来不是因为你觉得有某种义务，或是因为你没有足够好的逃跑计划，”他说，“你留下来是因为你_想_留下来。这没什么不对的。这和以前不一样。你不会某天突然改头换面，以至于不得不逃离他——逃离他们两个——因为他们永远不会理解。”_

_“即使没有重生，”乐河说，“我身上仍然有很多事是他们永远不会理解的。”_

_“现在你只是在找借口了。”博士说。_

_在他突然消失的同时，她周围的世界微微摇晃了一下。_

乐河睁开双眼。公寓的灯已经关了，但透进房间里的城市灯光足够她看清四周。克林特正躺到床垫的另一边，在被单上伸展四肢。

“抱歉。”他发现她被吵醒时说道。

“没事。”乐河换了个更舒服的姿势蜷在她那边，“反正我刚才的梦真的很诡异。”

“让我猜猜看。”他的声音听上去故作轻快，“它包括了弗瑞和呼啦圈？”

乐河朝他做的鬼脸在半明半暗的环境里大概是种浪费：“好了，现在我能好好睡一觉了。多谢。”

“随时效劳。”

乐河将她的枕头翻到凉爽的一面，感到一阵强烈的睡意。“你在文件里有什么新发现吗？”她问道。

“没有，”他回答说，“只是想确保我们考虑周到了，就这样。”

乐河点头。“我们是的。我们会没事的。”而且明天有足够的时间来操心细节。她在被单的褶皱里打了个哈欠。“晚安，克林特。”

她看到了一点轻微的动静，在一片漆黑之中，他搁在枕头上的头朝她斜了一点。

“晚安，河。”

*****

_2007_ _年_ _3_ _—_ _12_ _月_

克林特花了很长时间告诉自己，他不会因为被搭档吸引而下地狱。

一方面，他不信地狱，或其他的死后世界。另一方面，他压根没打算就他对乐河的感情采取行动。

但他被她吸引了，而那很正常，不是吗？他们大部分时间都是一起过的，其中还共度了某些相当紧张的时刻。再说，她很美，而他的视力可是优于平均水准的。她聪明得可怕，尽管她接受过的教育——至少据他们所知——并不比他正规多少。她的同情心被她藏得很深，只有那些最了解她的人才得以知晓。她无所畏惧，并且有能力来支持她的勇气。

实战中的乐河是一道亮丽的风景。在她攻克目标时，她可以表现得热情、害羞、性感、庄重或兼而有之。当事情变得棘手时，她又会变成一个高效的战士。然后，当一切尘埃落定，她又会回归平日那种乏味而机智的实际，他已经把这一现象总结为乐河在做她自己。

她也有一种恶劣的幽默感。克林特觉得那就是最终令他万劫不复的根源。

三月份的一天，他们坐在城里一家咖啡馆的户外餐桌旁。不是监视或工作。他们只是在打发时间，看着几个明显刚下船的海军少尉的滑稽动作。

他们的头领曾隔着街道向乐河喊话，问她能否带他来一次纽约“私人游”。乐河从容地将他打发走，回到与克林特的对话中来。

“哇，他们显然以为自己很了不起，嗯？”克林特说，语气中不小心多透露了几分抱怨。

“海军男孩们经常这样，”乐河答道，把脚架到一张没人的椅子上，“你知道吗？我跟个海军军校生做过一次。相信我，我永远不想再回忆人生中的那七十五秒了。”

克林特不得不匆匆抓起一把餐巾纸，以防他把咖啡吐得满身都是。

所以，没错。他_为什么_会被她吸引并不算什么问题。问题是他到底该怎么办。

答案是_什么也别干_。这事不可能有好下场的。

不幸的是，克林特的眼睛常常会有自己的意志。即便如此，他也不觉得他的眼神太过明显，直到八月份在伦敦的一次任务。他和乐河假扮夫妻参加一个慈善舞会，以调查某个非法军火商的资助者。他在酒店套房的客厅里踱步，想知道究竟是谁给乐河挑了她穿的那身裙子，他们是不是很想杀了他，这时他看到科尔森越过他笔记本电脑的上方朝他投来了严肃的一眼。

“我还需要告诉你，”科尔森轻声说，“你现在想的主意有多糟糕吗？”

克林特的脊椎突然僵住了，更多的是感到愧疚而不是被冒犯。

“我不知道你在讲什么。”他说着，迅速移动到房间的另一头。他听到他的负责人在他身后叹了口气。

不过那是科尔森。没什么是科尔森看不见的。

他不确定乐河是否清楚。他敢肯定她有几次发现了他在盯着她，但她从没说过什么。在柏林的那次行动中，他尤为肯定她就要向他讨个说法了，想想那场景就有点可怕，而且还不仅仅是因为她可能会带着某种钝器来讨说法。

可她没有，要么是没注意，要么是选择无视它，而如果她那么做，他也必须如此。

克林特已经很善于告诉自己为什么需要无视它了。

其一，他不想让乐河认为她欠他什么东西。更重要的是，他不想让乐河认为_他_认为她欠他什么。

但随着他们对彼此越来越了解，看来他们两个都很明显没真抱着那种想法。

他告诉自己，这可能会搞砸一段良好的友谊和同事关系。这两样他都很难得到。

但也不一定会搞砸，对吧？

他告诉自己，他年纪比她大太多了。七岁对她这个年龄来说是个很大的跨度，不是吗？她才二十岁。而大多数日子里，精神、肉体和情感上的疲惫与折磨都令他感觉自己甚至比实际年龄更老。

但乐河的言行举止中无不透露着年纪得比她大一倍的人才有的那种自信。他总是会忘记她事实上有多年轻。

他告诉自己，他们会破坏或至少扭曲一打关于适度深交【注】的规则。  
【译者注：这里的“深交”指同事之间发展亲密关系，通常指办公室恋爱。】

但他们什么时候真的把这些规则当回事过了？

他告诉自己，她不会再看他第二眼了。不会像那样看着他。

但她看了。

柏林行动五个月后的十二月份，他们在芝加哥。整座城市似乎被箔条和绿叶轰炸过，而凡是静止不动超过两分钟的东西都被挂上了一串串白色的小灯泡。树木和盆栽的一品红霸占了每一寸空地，所有的喇叭里都在放圣诞颂歌。

克林特和乐河这回装成同事，来这座城市参加一系列真的很无聊的会议，会议的举办公司——惠特利国际被怀疑打着销售办公用品的幌子做一些更阴暗的交易。已经三天了，他们还没有发现一丁点线索。克林特大部分时间都在竭力让他的眼神不要变得茫然，并且非常感激自己不必在工作中与电子表格发展出不健康的关系就能获得一份体面的薪水。工作日结束后他们卷入的办公室节日派对也没有让他产生什么不同感想。

不过，他们终于自由了，顶着凛冽的寒风从高楼大厦走回他们的宾馆。为了做出改变，他_没有_想着乐河，而是在想有没有可能因为走了三个街区而导致冻伤，这时她突然停下脚步，转过身来。克林特自动扫视周围环境以寻找潜在威胁，但在乐河双手抓住他大衣前襟时停了下来。当他疑惑地低头时，她靠过来吻他，吻得他连自己脚下踩着的是哪片大陆都不能完全确定了。

他们分开后，他敢发誓说那些小白灯的亮度都加倍了。

或者多半只是他变得更明亮了。

他们的手臂互相缠绕在一起，之前不是还很冷吗？乐河抬头看着他，嘴角扬起一个微笑。她的双手轻轻地交扣在他脖子后面。

“我想，”乐河说，“我们应该去我的房间，适当地让自己暖和起来。”

也许他在做梦。又一次。也许这是由圣诞颂歌的背景音乐和有组织的欢庆所造成的节日幻觉。克林特并不在乎。

“带路吧。”他说。

*****

_2008_ _年_ _4_ _月_

“你知道，要是你细想一下，”乐河懒洋洋地说道，“神盾局真的应该鼓励这一点。”

紧贴她背部的那堵温暖的墙微微移动了一点，克林特收紧了环在她腰间的手臂，原本埋在她脖子后面的脸也抬了起来。

“不是说我不同意你的观点，”他回答，“但你是怎么想到的？”

他们离开芝加哥已经将近四个月了，就乐河的视角而言，他们的新安排进展得非常顺利。他们仍然是朋友，而好处也很突出。

他们甚至很有分寸地在基地里保持了低调。至少，他们还没有因为或多或少地破坏了神盾局的深交规则而被拖到弗瑞跟前。乐河甚至不能肯定局长是否知道他的两名秘密特工之间的关系来了个急转弯，她当然也不准备去问。如果他知道，她也不会惊讶，但有时候无知是福，真的。

科尔森知道，当然了。她和克林特根本没指望能瞒过他们的负责人。他们从芝加哥回来后，科尔森只扫了他们俩一眼，就做出了那种一个男人需要好好喝上一杯烈酒的表情。

不过，他没有对他们发起长时间的说教或谈话。科尔森对此事的评论可以总结为：_你们都是成年人了，我是你们的负责人而非监护人。我不会过问，也不想知道细节。只是别在走廊里摸来摸去，也别让它搞砸你们的工作。_

到现在为止一切还挺顺利。乐河和克林特非常谨慎，在基地内的公共场合表现得很专业。两人在城里都各有个落脚点，他们可以在休息日隐居其中，其余时间他们则经常去彼此的宿舍。幸运的是，以他们二人的级别，神盾局分给他们的宿舍面积都非常舒适，倒不是说他们干的事需要很大的空间。

这才只是个开头，但目前为止事情并没有发展成一团糟。乐河感觉将来还有大把的时间供事态恶化，但她故意不去想那么远。

乐河翻了个身，以便能看着他。

“因为更快乐、更放松的特工在工作场所失控的可能性会更低？”她说。

克林特赞赏地嗯了一声：“我或许不会对心理医生提出这种论点，但还行。”

“行，更好的理由。”乐河让两人的手指交扣，“嗯，我们不必担心泄漏敏感信息。我们其中一人知道的神盾局情况，另一个人也知道。我们都经过审查，都不会多管闲事地问另一个人要做什么或者去哪儿之类的难以回答的问题，也不可能是敌方派来策反或杀死另一个人的特工。从逻辑上看，这是完美的安排。”

克林特俯身亲吻她。“告诉你，”他说，“到早上，我会帮你做份演示文稿，好提交给弗瑞。”

乐河发现自己顽皮地朝他咧嘴一笑。她原本以为那种笑容早已灭绝了，但最近她发现它开始悄悄回到了她的脸上：“要有视频介绍。”

他停住了往下亲她脖子的动作，抬头再次看着她：“好吧，那你得靠自己了。”

乐河大笑着把他重新拉下来：“那还有什么好玩呢。”

有时候，不要一个人过真的会好一点。

至少当下，回报超过了风险。

*****

_2008_ _年_ _7_ _—_ _12_ _月_

克林特不知道自己爱上乐河的确切时间。他只知道在拉米雷兹绑架案的尾声时，爱情席卷了他，就像飓风席卷了关押那个女孩的卡罗来纳沿海小镇一样。

他们将艾娃·拉米雷兹交给她在达拉斯的父母后，便登上神盾局的喷气机返回纽约。乐河自从他们接到这个案件后就没睡过一晚像样的觉，她坐进座位的刹那就垂下了头。他们起飞后，克林特就把她拉过来，让她半躺在他的膝上，把自己的外套揉成一团垫在她的头下。乐河伸手摸索了一下，满心喜爱地捏了捏他的臂膀，并在几秒钟内就睡着了。

克林特可以发誓那一刻他被闪电击中了。

当然，他们已经达成的状态很好。他们是朋友，是可以互相托付性命的搭档。他们不必解释工作造成的每一桩怪癖或奇事。性爱美妙得令人难以置信。他们显然在进神盾局前都有过相似的糟糕生活，不过两人都没有花太多时间纠结于过去。

不知怎的，在暴风雨过后的第二天，这一幕幕好像全都鲜活了起来。他落在了奥兹国【注】，而且不太清楚自己应该走哪条路。  
【译者注：奥兹国，是美国童话《绿野仙踪》中的魔幻王国。】

至于导致复杂局面的可能性，如果说性是汽油炸弹，那么爱就是氢弹。要是事情出了岔子，或许会酿成难以想象的灾难。

所以他对此守口如瓶，并恭维自己这回做得更好了。至少直到夏日再次变作冬季，而他们来到英格兰布莱顿市外的一座神盾局基地。

自从他们将乐河带进神盾局以来，脑海中便总有一个难以摆脱的念头，担心内罗毕事件的阴影有一天会追上她。

当这种担忧最终成真时，其结果甚至比他们预期的更加惨烈。

需要花费数周甚至数月的时间进行讯问和调查，才能弄清这种情况一开始是怎么可能产生的，更别提它又是怎么可能发展到这步境地的了。事情结束时，克林特和乐河都已衣衫褴褛，浑身是伤，被火熏得惨不忍睹。但他们仍然活着，完好无缺。乐河跪在地上，低头看着他，脸上带着一种混合了解脱和恼怒的表情，帮着医务人员让他保持平躺。

克林特觉得自己呼吸困难的原因并不是肺里的烟雾。

他把那些试图医治他的手推到一边，挣扎着坐起来好搂住她。他想他人生中从未如此紧地抱过什么人。克林特不知道有多少人站在旁边看。他不在乎。在他看来，任何讨厌这一幕的观众都可以滚蛋了。

即使他想，他也无法隐藏自己的感情。然后他终于放手得久了一点，让她足以后退一些并真切地看着他，他敢说她看出来了。她十分严肃地研究了他一番，那感觉是很长的一段时间，接着她双手捧起他的脸，对他微笑。

“好吧。我猜我们俩刚刚完蛋了，不是吗？”她说。

他疲倦地笑了出来，闭上眼睛，与她额头相抵。

“我真的，真的觉得我们是完蛋了。”


End file.
